dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Multiverse: Budokai
Dragon Ball Multiverse: Budokai (ドラゴンボール多元宇宙：武道会 Lit "Doragonbōru tagenuchū: Budō-kai")is a possible sequel to "Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai" like Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai, Dragon Ball Multiverse: Budokai is a MOD/HACK of Dragon Ball Z Infinity World the game is already being made along side DBH:B the only character that is still in a Work in progress is Vegito from Universe 16 Overview DBM:B is a mod of Dragon Ball Z Infinity World, much like its its "Dragon Ball Heroes" counterpart, Dragon Ball Multiverse: Budokai features characters from the doujinshi Dragon Ball Multiverse, unlike DBH:B however DBM:B adds in characters only from "Dragon Ball Multiverse" that has a bigger role in the doujinshi also just like "Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3" Dragon Ball Multiverse: Budokai will be updated things featuring a flash-animated opening, voice acting and newer mods that weren't introduced in "Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai" Character List Here's a list of characters that will be added in Dragon Ball Multiverse: Budokai Goku: Normal, Battle Damaged, Kakarot (U13) Vegito (U16,) w/Halo Goku: Base, Kaio-Ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 Kakarot: Base, Super Saiyan Vegito: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT): Normal, Battle Damaged, Sun Wukong (Journey to the west) Goku (GT): Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta: Normal, Scouter (U13), W/Halo Vegeta: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Majin Vegeta *Via Item* Vegeta (GT): Normal, Battle Damaged Vegeta (GT): Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 Kid Gohan: Normal, Saiyan Armor, Long Hair Kid Gohan: Base, Unlock Potential Teen Gohan: Normal, Bulma's Armor Teen Gohan: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: Normal Gi, Goku's Gi, GT Clothing (Universe 18/16) Gohan: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai's Unlock Ability Kid Trunks: Normal, Alternate Colors Kid Trunks: Base, Super Saiyan Future Trunks: Normal, Trunks (GT) Goten (GT) Future Trunks: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks (GT): Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 Goten (GT): Base, Super Saiyan Piccolo: With Cape, Without Cape, King Piccolo Piccolo: Base, Sync W/ Nail, Fuse W/ Kami Krillin: Normal, Saiyan Armor, With Hair, Old Krillin: Base, Unlock Potential, Kaio-Ken (Kaio-Ken might lookg wrong) Tienshinhan: Majin Buu Outfit, Saiyan Saga Outfit Yamcha: Long Hair, Short Hair, Short Hair Alternate Mr.Satan: Normal Gi, Goktan Mr.Satan: Base, High Tension Gokule: Base, Super Saiyan Videl: Normal, Universe 12 Videl: Base, Kaio-Ken (Might look wrong) Kid Gotenks: Normal Look, Alternate Look Kid Gotenks: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta: Normal look, Adult Gotenks Gogeta: Veku Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 Adult Gotenks: Skinny, Fat, Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 Raditz: Normal, Alternate Look Nappa: Normal, Alternate Look Saibaman: Normal, Red, Blue, Purple, Recoome: Normal, Damaged Cap. Ginyu: Normal, Goku's Gi Cap. Ginyu (Goku): Base, Kaio-Ken Freeza: Normal Look, King Cold, Super Buu (Freeza Absorb.) Freeza: Base, 2nd form, 3rd form, 4th form, Final Form, Mecha Freeza *Via Item* King Cold: 2nd form, Final Form Kurzia: Base, Final Form Cooler: Normal Look Alternate Look, Cooler: 4th form, 5th form Dr. Gero: Normal Pallet, Alternate Pallet C-16: Normal Pallet, Normal Pallet W/Capsule Corp Logo C-17: Normal Pallet, GT Look C-18: Normal Look, GT Look Cell: Normal Pallet, Super Buu (Cell Absorb.) Cell: Base, 17 Absorption, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form Majin Buu: Normal Pallet, Alternate Pallet Super Buu: Normal Pallet, Evil Buu Super Buu: Base, Gotenks Absorb. Piccolo Absorb, Gohan Absorb, Vegeta Absorb, Tienshienhan & Yamcha Absorb Cell Absrob Freeza Absorb Kid Buu: Normal Pallet, Alternate Pallet Bardock: Normal Pallet, Turles Pallet Bardock: Base, Super Saiyan Pan: Normal Pallet, Goku's Gi, Universe 16 look, Bra Pan: Base, Super Saiyan Baby Vegeta: Normal Pallet, Alternate Pallet Baby Vegeta: Super Baby Vegeta, Baby Janemba Super C-17: Normal Pallet, Alternate Pallet Pikkon: Normal Pallet, Alternate Pallet Syn Shenron: Normal Pallet, Alternate Pallet Syn Shenron: Base, Omega Shenron Janemba: Normal Pallet, Baby Janemba Janemba: Base, Super Janemba Trivia Dragon Ball Multiverse Budokai is the possible sequel to "Dragon Ball Heroes: Budokai" another mod/hack of Dragon Ball Z Infinity World like DBH:B Pan can transform into a Super Saiyan, also Vegito now transform into Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, Krillin can now use the Kaio-Ken and Broly can go into a Super Saiyan 3 as well Super Buu can now absorb, Vegeta, Tienshienhan & Yamcha, Cell and Freeza just like he did in Budokai 2 also Evil Buu will be in DBM:B as well Kuriza (Freeza's Son) is playable in DBM:B despite not making an appearance in the original doujinshi Just like Vegito, Gogeta can also go Super Saiyan 3, also Pan and Bra can both go Super Saiyan Category:Video Games